1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to electronic smoking devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic cigarette capable of vaporizing liquid, powder, or flower material that further has an exhale function to filter exhaled vapor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smoking tobacco or other plant material has notoriously been practiced in numerous cultures for many centuries. Devices for filtering exhaled smoke have also been introduced heretofore. One such early example was proposed by Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,814, entitled “Cigarette Smoke Cleansing and Smoking Device” and was awarded patent protection in 1994. Martin describes a smoking device where a traditional cigarette is smoked through a mouthpiece wherein the same mouthpiece is utilized to exhale therethrough for filtering exhaled smoke.
Importantly, in the last decade or so, traditional smoking of tobacco has been banned in places such as bars, casinos and beaches where smoking has traditionally been permitted. Smoking has additionally been banned on airline travel for at least about twenty years where no alternative has been adopted or provided. One drawback to the Martin device is that it will not completely eliminate smoke emitting from the device and any small smoke emission will be noticeable to people sensitive thereto, especially in an airline flight environment or similar enclosed space or building that's not well ventilated.
Also known heretofore are so called “electronic cigarettes” that typically use an electrical heating element to heat a liquid usually containing a mixture of nicotine and flavorings that produces a mist similar to smoke. Most electronic cigarettes however do not have complicated electronic and simply contain a battery electrically coupled to a heating element. A useful early example was proposed by Counts et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,978 entitled “Electrical Smoking System for Delivering Flavors and Methods of Making Same and was awarded patent protection in 1997. This particular prior art device has a receptacle for receiving tobacco or “tobacco flavored material” and electrical heating elements configured to the device for heating the material in order to emit vapors or aerosol for delivery to a smoker.
While these prior art devices are suitable in their idiosyncratic purposes, a need remains for an alternative to smoking cigarettes that further has exhale filter capability so that same is acceptable to somewhat sensitive environments such as airlines and enclosed places where children may be present.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Hybrid E-Cigarette/Vaporizer with Exhale Filter Capability that is a more versatile design the can additional provide a smoking alternative in environments that have strict bans on smoking. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inhale function and an exhale function. It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a design comfortable to a user. Still further, it is further an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be disassembled so that different types of cartridges can be employed. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a design that includes a variety of innovative features over prior designs.